


Hug a Bear Day

by SlimyPennies



Series: Non-Despair Junko [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimyPennies/pseuds/SlimyPennies
Summary: Non-Despair Junko gets a gift from her sister.





	Hug a Bear Day

Junko looked over the present her older twin presented her, a box meticulously wrapped in pink. She rose an eyebrow.

"What's the occasion?"

"You will see if you open it." Mukuro replied, trying and failing not to smile, the tiniest grin stuck on her face, "Go on!"

"Haha, fuck yeah!" Junko yelled as she snatched the box, sticking her tongue out, "Free shit! Don't mind if I do, Murky!"

Junko ripped the box open, only to instantly freeze when she saw what was inside.

"I… How did you…?"

"Sewing is an essential skill for any soldier."

"Aw, c'mon!" Junko snickered as she pulled the black and white teddy bear out of the box, "You're not fooling me!"

"...I might have held some people up at knifepoint."

"Mukuro."

"...Gunpoint."

"Mukuroooooo…!"

"...Rocket launcher."

"Mukuro!" Junko jokingly whined as she laid her head on her sister's shoulder, "You don't do that!"

"Read the card."

"What?"

"I put a little card in."

Junko cocked her head and reached into the box, pulling out the card.

"Happy Hug a Bear Day! - Mukuro"

"...Hug a Bear Day?" Junko repeated.

"It seems like every day is a special useless holiday… Today is Hug a Bear."

"And it's thematically appropriate for the day?! Mukuro, you're making me have emotions…"

Junko sniffled a little bit as she hugged her teddy bear.

"Monokuma, I love you!" She exclaimed, "Ah, thanks, Murky!"

"Our birthday is coming soon…" Mukuro said, "I… I might have made a matching one…"

"Another one?!" Junko yelled, her eyes instantly watering, "Holy shit! T-Thank you!"

Without warning, Mukuro felt a sad aura emitting from her sister.

"Oh, Murky, I was just going to get you a Subway gift card…"

"...Junko, I don't like Subway…"

"...Shit, I'm sorry!!" Junko yelled as she grabbed her sister in a firm hug, "Ahhh, Murky, you're the best! I say so many mean things, but I really do love you!"

"I know, I know… I love you too, sis."


End file.
